


Surprise Visit (Part 2)

by Latishiante1001



Series: Surprise Visit Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration sorta, Fluff, Knotting, Multi, Omega!Misha, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Jensen, heat - Freeform, omega in heat, omega!Jared, omega!reader, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: The reader goes into heat and all of her mates want some of her.





	Surprise Visit (Part 2)

You wake up to an empty bed. You jerk up thinking what happened was a dream, but the ache between your legs told you it wasn't. But that brings up a question: Where are your mates? You look around for a note, but there isn't one. You start to feel a little irritated and alone because they didn't tell you they were leaving. But before those feelings got too strong, Jared walks in. 

"Hey, you're awake. You okay?" Jared asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." You reply. 

Jared scoops you into his arms and holds you. He kisses you softly then buries his head in your neck. 

"'M sorry. Should have waited until you woke up to go to the bathroom," Jared explains. 

"It's okay. You're here now. Where are Jensen and Misha?" You ask. 

"They went to get some food, among other things." Jared answers.

"Okay." 

You say as you lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jared puts you on the bed, lays down, and puts you on top of him. You listen to his heartbeat again while Jared just holds you. 

"I missed you, Y/N. I love you so much. You are so good for your mates and Alpha." Jared praises, lovingly. 

"I missed you too, Jared. I love you so much. You are an amazing Omega for your mates and Alpha, as well." You reply. You fall back to sleep on Jared's chest, to the sound of his heartbeat.

~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~

"Jared, is Y/N awake?" Jensen sends through the bond to Jared. 

"She was, but she just fell back asleep. Are you almost back?"  
Jared answers, looking down at your sleeping face. 

"No. I will let you know when we are a couple of minutes out. You can wake her up then. Okay?" Jensen responds looking for Misha, finding him surrounded by fans. 

"Okay, Alpha." 

Jensen laughs through the bond so he isn't noticed, but still chuckles on the outside.

"What is so funny?" Jared asks, smiling. 

"Misha was recognized and is surrounded by fans." Jensen says, still laughing. 

"Hey guys, guess what? Jensen is just around that corner!" Misha tells the fans.

"Oh shit! Fuck! Why Misha?! Why?! You are such an asshole! You'll pay for this!" Jensen yells at Misha and Jared. 

Misha is cracking up. 

"What happened?" Jared asks.

"I- haha- I told the fans- hahahaha- that Jensen is around the corner," Misha explains still laughing, "Dude! They are so loud! *Laughs* One of them just said 'Holy Zachary Quinto's eyebrows! It is him! My ovaries are dying! I need Jesus blood!' Oh my god!" 

Jared laughs, cracking up. Even Jensen is cracking up because of what that girl just said. Misha cracks up even more. 

"What happened now, Misha?" Jared asks.

"A guy just walked past me and said, 'Holy shit! You're even more good looking in person! My boyfriend and I fangirl over you all the time! Can I PLEASE have a picture?!' I take the picture with him and he thanks me. He moves on, sees the swarm of girls, looks to see what the commotion is about, sees Jensen, *laughs* and literally collapses on the ground, saying, 'Oh my god!' I am dying of laughter right now." Misha explains laughing. 

Jared cracks up, surprised you haven't woken up.

"Oh my god! The guy's boyfriend just walked up, saw his boyfriend on the ground, gasped, saw me, screamed, looked at the girls, saw Jensen, screamed AGAIN, and collapses on his boyfriend!" Misha explains, "Now the register guy is looking at all of us like we are insane. His face is priceless." 

Jared can barely breathe, he is laughing so hard. 

"The register guy just asked me, 'Are you and him from that show "Supernatural"?' I nod yes. He told me his daughter obsesses over us and asks for a photo and autograph. I take the photo with him and give him the autograph. He then backs up, asks me to go where I was and get in the position I was in, and then takes a picture of the whole scene. I give him my number so he can send it to me. The couple is still on the ground. Hey, the fans are dispersing." 

Jensen finally sees the couple on the ground, tilts his head, points at them, and asks Misha, "When did this happen?"

"A couple of minutes ago." 

"Is that because of us or do we need to call 911?" 

"It's because of us. Don't know if we have to call 911 or not." 

The boys get up. Mark, the one from before, asks Jensen for a picture and an autograph while his boyfriend, Chris, asks Misha for a picture and an autograph. Then the register guy asks Jensen for a picture and an autograph for his daughter, Kaylee.

"I hate you, Misha." 

"I loveth you, Jensen." Misha goes over to Jensen and hugs him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Let's buy our stuff and go."

They buy the food and leave. 

"Jared, go ahead and wake Y/N." 

"Okay."

Jared nudges your shoulder. 

"Y/N, wake up. Wake up. Babe."

You moan, "Nooooo. I don't wanna. I wanna sleep."

"C'mon wake up. Alpha and Misha are going to be here soon."

"Then they can sleep with us."

"They are bringing food."

Your eyes snap open.

"I'm up."

Jared laughs, "Wow! Just wow, Y/N! You don't wake up for Misha. Not for Alpha. You wake up for food!"

"That is because food is life."

"Well, it does keep you alive..."

"Shut up!" You say, smacking his chest.

Jared holds his chest, feigning hurt. "Ow! No hitting!"

"Who's hitting who and for what reason?" Jensen says, walking in.

"Y/N hit me for no reason!" Jared says, pointing at you while pouting.

"Nuh uh! Liar liar, pants on fire! He was being obnoxious!" You argue.

"I was not!"

"Yeah you were!"

"No! I was giving a statement!"

"An obnoxious statement!"

"You started it! You made me say it!"

"I didn't make you say anything! I can't make you say anything! You said it out of your own volition!"

"Nice word." Misha compliments.

"Shut up, Misha!" Jared says.

"Alright! That's enough. Y/N, no hitting," Jensen reprimands. Jared looks triumphant.

"That goes for all of you." Jensen adds, once he sees Jared's face.

You stick out your tongue at Jared. He does it back.

"Guys! Really?! What did I just say?!" Jensen says, surprised that you two are misbehaving.

"We aren't arguing or hitting." You argue, still looking at Jared.

"It doesn't matter! Don't talk back! You know what I meant! Just stop! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jensen reprimands. You both look at him with your eyes cast downward. "Stop fighting, okay? I don't care if it is playful or real, don't do it! Got it?" Jensen says, gruffly, adding a growl to his voice so you both know he is serious. 

"Yes, Alpha." You and Jared say in unison, looking down.

"Okay. Jared, say sorry to Misha." Jensen orders.

"I'm sorry, Misha. I was caught up in the moment." Jared apologizes.

"I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean it." Misha replies.

"Thank you. Now, do I have to really get that through your heads or are you both going to stop?" Jensen asks, giving you both the look that says, "you might want to say yes so I don't have to punish you." Though you all acted scared because of that look, you all secretly loved it.

"No, Alpha. We'll stop." 

"Okay, come here."

You and Jared sit up and hug Jensen. You three pull apart to the sound of Misha, chuckling.

"What's so funny, Misha?" Jensen asks.

"Nothing. I'm just happy because I am not the one being reprimanded," Misha explains, chuckling.

"Really, Misha? Really? Whatever. Let's go eat." Jensen says, rolling his eyes. Jensen gets up and leaves the room with Misha. You are about to follow them when Jared swoops you into his arms.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Jared." You say as you nuzzle into his neck. He walks you both into the dining room, sits down with you on his lap, and starts to get his food when Jensen calls his name.

"Yes?" 

"You know that if Y/N is going to sit on someone's lap during meals, it's going to be mine." 

"Sorry, Alpha." Jared apologizes, lifting you off his lap and putting you in a chair.

"It's okay. Y/N, do you want to stay there or sit on my lap?" Jensen asks you.

"I'll stay here."

You all eat your food in silence. Right after you finish your food, you suddenly double over in pain, holding your stomach, with a yelp. Jensen, Jared, and Misha rush over to you with concerned eyes. 

"Y/N! What's wrong?!" Jared asks, frantically.

Jensen sniffs the air and immediately moans. "God, you smell good. She's in heat. It's a really strong one. *sniffs* Oh fuck." 

Jensen picks you up and puts his nose in your neck.

"Y/N, you, Jared, and Misha are going to be the death of me."

"Please, Alpha. Jensen. I need you. I need your knot." You moan and whimper.

"I got you, Y/N. I got you," Jensen reassures, walking to your room, "Jared, Misha. Clean up then join us."

"Yes, Alpha," Jared and Misha say starting to clean up, wishing they could be with you and smell your sweet scent.

Jensen sits you on the bed, takes off your shirt and bra, and stands up.

"Alpha." You whimper, reaching out for him. 

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Stand up, my beautiful Omega."

You stand up and let Jensen take your pants and underwear off. Jensen makes you sit down then takes off his own clothes. You lie back on the bed and Jensen crawls over you. He kisses you roughly, shoving his tongue into your mouth. You can barely keep up and with the heat wracking your body, you can't completely focus, so you just take it. Jensen moves down to your neck and moans loudly.

"God, Y/N! I think this will be the one. This heat is so fucking strong and I am going to fuck you so hard, keep you full with my cum. Breed you so much, your body will have no choice to get pregnant. You want to carry my pups, don't you, Y/N? You want to be a good Omega?" 

"Yes! I want to carry your pups, Alpha! I never want to be empty. Wanna be full with your pups all the time." You moan.

"Yes you do."

Jensen moves down to your breasts. 

"You want your breasts to swell so you can feed my pups? Be so full with milk, you'll leak all of the time? Have so much you can feed Jared and Misha? Maybe even me?" Jensen asks, sucking on your nipples. "Can't wait for it."

You moan loudly, "Yes! I wanna feed your pups! And Jared and Misha! And you! Oh!" You answer, imagining you with your stomach and breasts swollen, with Jared and Misha sucking on your nipples while Jensen is behind you holding onto your stomach. 

Jensen moves down to your stomach and kisses it, rubs it, and licks it.

"I can't wait for you to be swollen with my pups." Jensen says kissing your stomach.

He moves down and smells you. You are soaking wet, dripping slick.

"Y/N, you are so wet for me. You want me to lick you and suck on your clit? Jensen asks, kissing your thighs.

You hum yes.

"I didn't hear you say yes."

"Yes! Please, Alpha. Lick me."

"There's the answer I was looking for." Jensen says before licking you slowly. You gasp as he pushes his tongue into you. He takes his left hand and touches your anus. 

"Oh! Jensen! More! Please more, Alpha!"

He massages your hole with one hand while the other moves up and rubs your clit.

"FUCK!! ALPHA!!" You scream as you cum.

Jensen shoves two fingers in your hole, then puts another in while you are cumming, prolonging your orgasm. He moves up your body again, kisses you, and positions himself. Before he can push into you, Jared and Misha come in. They both gasp and groan. The whole room smells like heat and sex.

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed." Jensen orders gruffly.

They do what he said. Jensen pushes into you, not stopping but going slow so you can feel yourself stretch around him. Jensen loves doing that to you, and frankly, so do you. You both groan when he bottoms out.

"Y/N, you feel so good," Jensen groans into your neck, "Fuck. I forgot how good you smelled. I could come just from your smell."

"Please! Alpha! Move please!"

Jensen starts thrusting slow at first. He quickly speeds up like he did last night. Jared gets on your right side and sucks on your nipple while Misha does the same to your other one.

"OH! Yes! Please! More! Ohhhh! I'm gonna cum!" You shout.

"I'm right there with you. You take me so well, Y/N. Cum with me, Y/N. OH GOD!"

Misha started sucking on Jensen's nipple. Jared notices and sucks on Jensen"s other nipple.

"Oh! Jared! Misha! Y/N! Cum! Now! AGHHHH!! Y/N!!!!" Jensen shouts as he cums, hard.

"Fuck!! JENSEN!! ALPHA!!!! AGHHHH!!!!" You scream as you scream just as loud and cum just as hard.

Misha and Jared shout each other's name as they cum. Jensen falls on top of you again, hoping it's okay since you were okay with it last time. The room is filled with sounds of all of your deep breaths. 

"How long until her next phase, Alpha?" Jared asks.

"Probably 2-3 hours. This is a really strong heat," Jensen answers, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Just curious? Really?" Jensen asked, knowing what Jared was getting at.

"Yeah. Why do you seem so surprised, Alpha?" Jared answered, feigning innocent. 

"I can see what you are trying to ask, Jared. I know you. I know Misha is curious, too." Jensen says.

"Well, since you know. Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, please, please, Alpha." Jared begs.

"You know how it works. Rock, Paper, Scissors, you two." Jensen orders.

Jared and Misha do Rock, Paper, Scissors and Jared wins.

"Yes!" Jared exclaims and his eyes immediately turn to predatory.

"Woah, Jared. Hold up. You gotta wait for her next phase. And be quiet. Y/N's sleeping." Jensen reminds, chuckling over how eager Jared is. 

"Ok."

Misha looks sad and is very quiet.

"Misha, you okay? Jared asks.

"Yeah."

"How about this, Y/N rides me, Jared fucks her from behind, and you get to fuck Jared?" Jensen suggests, pointing to Misha.

Misha lights up. "Yes please, Alpha."

"I'm fine with it." Jared agrees. 

"Ok. It is going to have to happen quickly, so here's how it is going to go. 30-15 minutes before her next phase, Misha start stretching Jared and I'll stretch Y/N for Jared. Ok?" Jensen explains. Jared's face falls.

"Ok, Alpha." Misha agrees.

"What's wrong, Jared?" Jensen asks, "You want to stretch Y/N, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. When the time comes, you can stretch her."

Jared gasps, "Really?! Yes! Thank you, Alpha." Jared thanks in a hushed tone. 

"You're welcome. I know you love doing it. Ok, let's get some rest. I'll wake you when we need to wake up." Jensen says, yawning halfway through it.

"I'll do it, Alpha." Misha says.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." 

Jensen lays his head down and as soon as his head touches your chest, he falls asleep. Jared and Misha chuckle. 

"Get some sleep, Jared. You're gonna need it."

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

Jared takes about 5 minutes then falls asleep.

~~One hour and 35 minutes later~~

"Jensen. Alpha. Wake up. Wake up. It's time for you to wake up." Misha says, nudging Jensen.

"What? What?! Huh? Oh, I'm up. Thank you, Misha. How much time do we have?" Jensen says, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You're welcome. 20 minutes if the time you said was correct."

"Ok. Jared. Jared, wake up." Jensen says, nudging Jared. Jared isn't budging.

"I'll wake him up." Misha says with a smug smile. He grabs Jared's cock and strokes it. Jared moans but doesn't completely wake up. Misha moves his hand down and rubs Jared's hole. Jared jerks up and moans.

"Oh! More." Jared says.

"Wake up now or I'll be stretching Y/N." Jensen threatens.

"I'm up. I'm up." Jared says rubbing his eyes.

"Here." Misha says, handing Jared a tube of lube.

"Thanks. Oh!" Jared moans as Misha pushes a finger into him.

Jared opens the lube, squeezes some lube onto his fingers, and pushes one into you. 

"God, she's tight," Jared moans, wanting to be in you so bad, "Ah! Misha!"

Jared crooks his finger up and you squirm.

"Don't. Don't actually pleasure her. Just stretch her." Jensen orders, breathily because Jared's hand is rubbing his cock that is still in you. Jared puts another finger in you and quickly adds another.

"Misha!" Jared moans and jerks his hand. You squirm and whimper in pleasure.

"Jared! Do you need me to do it?" Jensen asked.

"No! I got it!"

"Jared. It isn't a punishment. I am genuinely asking you. Do you need me to do it?" 

"If I do something again, you can take over. Ok?"

"Ok. Misha, don't completely pleasure Jared. Ok?" Jensen orders.

"Ok."

Jared adds another finger.

"Fist her." Jensen orders.

"Ok." Jared says. He turns his hand vertically and then adds his thumb. He makes his hand into a fist. "Oh my god! She is so tight."

"Stretch her more. I don't want her to be in pain when her phase starts." Jensen orders.

"Ok. Oh!" Jared moans because Misha put a fourth finger in him.

"You good?" Jensen asks, "Need me to take over?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok. Is she ready? We got 5 minutes or less."

"She's good."

"Misha, is Jared good?"

"He's always good but yes he is." Misha answers.

"Ok. When I said '5 minutes or less', I definitely meant less. Her scent is getting stronger. Oh god!" Jensen informs, smelling your neck. His cock immediately going hard as a rock, ready to give you what you need. Jensen pulls out of you. You immediately wake up, reaching for him. 

"Alpha! Please." You beg, whimpering, needing him in you.

"I got you. Hold on. We got a surprise for you." Jensen reassures you. He gets on his back, lifts you on top of him, and positions you above his cock.

"You ready, Y/N?" Jensen asks.

"Yes!" You moan.

"Are you two ready?" Jensen asks.

"Yes, Alpha." Jared and Misha reply.

"Ok. Let's give our beautiful Omega her surprise." Jensen says. He lowers you down onto his cock. You both groan as he bottoms out.

"Fuck. You're still so tight. Jared, now."

Jared spreads your cheeks and looks at your stretched out hole before he positions his huge, lubed up cock at your entrance and pushes in slowly, allowing you to adjust.

"Ohhh," You moan. Even after having his entire fist in your ass, you still stretch around him. "Yes, Jared. Oh god."

"Oh god. Y/N! You are so fucking tight." Jared moans. Jared suddenly gasps and you wonder why until you see Misha. You can tell he is pushing into Jared from where he is and the look on both of their faces. Jared and Misha moan loudly.

"You liking your surprise yet, Y/N?" Jensen asks with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes. I love it. So full, Alpha," You moan.

"You'll be fuller soon. With our cum. Then we'll fuck more and put even more cum in you. You'll be so full of cum that your belly will swell. But that swell will be not even comparable to the ones to come when you are full of my pups. You want that, don't you Y/N?"

"Yes! I want to be full of your pups, Alpha. I want your cum! Please move!"

Misha pulls out of Jared while Jensen lifts you up and Jared pulls out. They push back in and down.

"Ah! Oh my god!" You cry out.

"Fuck! Yes! More Misha! Y/N!" Jared yells out.

They repeat the motion over and over again. You can't do anything but take it so you let Jensen take your weight. Jared and Jensen bury their noses in your neck.

"Fuck, you smell so good. My beautiful Omega. You take us so well. How does it feel?" Jensen praises, moaning.

"So good, Alpha. I feel so full. Please, I want more. Oh god! Don't stop. I want your knot, Alpha. Please! Claim me! Breed me!"

"I'll give you my knot. Oh fuck. I'm not gonna last!" Jensen moans.

"Me neither." Jared moans. Between your hot, wet heat and the long, thick cock in his ass, he doesn't stand a chance. He can't stop moaning. "Ah! FUCK!" Misha hit his prostate. Misha hits it on every thrust.

"Don't you dare cum, Jared! We all cum together." Jensen says through his teeth.

"Don't do that, Alpha. Let it out. We want to hear you." Jared orders.

"Ahh! FUCK! Oh god! Y/N! Ah!" Jensen moans. You can barely hear yourself think. Not that that matters considering you can't really think about anything. You are so close. Both Jensen and Jared can sense that you are close from the way you are squeezing around them. "Misha!"

"I'm right there with you! Ugh! Jared!" Misha answers, knowing what Jensen was going to say.

"Oh! Fuck! Oh god! Cum! Now!" Jensen moans. 

All of you yell as you cum. All of you can't stop moaning and groaning and panting. Misha lifts Jared out of you and puts him on the bed. The room is full of all of your pants.

"Misha, you know what you gotta do," Jensen says, breathlessly.

"Ughh," Misha groans as he pulls out of Jared and gets up to go to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm, wet washcloth to clean you all up with. He cleans all of you up, takes the washcloth into the bathroom, and comes back to lay down. You whimper as Jensen moves a little as it makes his knot move inside you.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry. Go to sleep, my beautiful Omega. You need the rest," Jensen says lovingly to you. You start to fall asleep to the safe sound of his heartbeat. "Come here, you two."

Jared scoots closer to Jensen so he can lay his head on his chest and Misha spoons Jared.

"Goodnight, my Omegas. I love you."

"We love you too, Alpha," You all murmur in a half-asleep state. All of you fall asleep feeling safe, loved, and not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! Hope you guys love this one as well!


End file.
